Because of my love for you
by Coral179
Summary: Four years have passed and well it's a new universe but... ah never mind. Anyhow, I wanted to mess with Yata's life for a while so he gets a Yata/Oc sadly. But I will make her awesome. (No crybaby just an female with awesome skills) There is also a little Anna and well you know who! So Enjoy! Gah! I almost forgot: Coral Does Not Own K.
1. Heart 1

_Italics are usually his journal entries_

_And now: Onwards my dear readers! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Entry 1_

_ We first met at the candy store, I am a little too old for candy. Either way I was there. I am called childish, the childish one of my team. I am not the tallest, I am not the smartest and I am not the nicest. Wearing a beanie hat, having headphones around my neck, I do not dress like my age. My eyes would glare and my mouth would scowl at everything._

_ You were deciding between two types of candy, which to take which not to take. You spent a long time, and I mean a long time, thinking. In the end, you asked me, a stranger, to help you decide._

_ "Excuse me." You tapped my shoulder. I looked at you. I am small, but you were shorter. You had straight, black hair that went down to your waist, kind violet eyes framed by a delicate-looking glasses. Your attire was simple, a white blouse with blue lining, dark navy pants, brown boots and a blue messenger bag. Your traits match someone, who I can't seem to figure out. _

_ Anyhow, I am not use to talking, much less interacting with females. So I stuttered a lot._

_"Y-yes?"_

_ "You see, my friend told me to come here and buy him hard candies, and I can't decide which to buy. Do you know which one is better?"_

_"Uh. Um. Wh-why don't you b-buy both and t-try?"_

_ "Mh!" You acted as if I said something smart. "You're right. Oh, I don't have enough..."_

_"Th-then, I-I'll pay them."_

_ "I can't let you do that."_

_ We went back and forth for some time. I won at the end, and payed for the candies. WE walked out of the store, I was crunching on a cherry sucker. You faced me, taking out paper and a pen, scribbled something on it._

_ "Since you payed, I must repay you. Here is my e-mail address, e-mail me when you have decided on what you want."_

_"A-and you wo-won't think I'll d-do something b-bad? -N-not that I w-would!" I blushed in embarrassment._

_ "You won't. You're a good person." You smiled. That was the first time someone called me 'good'._

_"Al-alright then. Se-see you." With that we both went our separate ways, never to see each other again. Or so I thought._

_ To be honest, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was teased by my comrades for all the mistakes I made. Even our youngest clansmen, who was 15, laughed at me. So, I gathered all my courage to write that single message. __**I have thought**__- No, I erased it all. __**Meet me at**__- Again I erased it. __**Hi**__-, __**It's**__-, __**Remember me?**__-. In the end I stuck with, __**Hi, remember me? I was at the candy store. Can you meet me at the cafe across from there this Sunday at 2?**_

_ You replied with an __**Okay**__. I was very nervous about meeting you again. I sat at a table playing with my hat._

_ "Hello." You sat before me across the table._

_"H-hi!" I spurt. A waitress came, holding two menus. She gave us the menus, smiled, then left. "I a-always wanted to t-try this p-place out and so, um. I d-didn't want t-to c-come alone... M-my f-friends would laugh a-at m-me." I lied._

_ "I see. Well, my name is Yuka."_

_"Ya-Yata."_

_ "You stutter a lot."_

_"We-well, I'm n-not use to t-talking to g-g-girls..." I looked away._

_ You held in a laugh, but couldn't hold it in. You burst out laughing. Your laugh is a little strange, it was quiet and like a cat, but still I like it. _

_ "Then- nyahahaha- use me to practice talking to girls. Hahaha."_

_"Al-alri-" __**Ring ring ring**__... you phone rang. You picked it up and agreed with something I don't know._

_ "Yes... Okay... Bye." You looked at my eyes. I could feel the red coming to my cheeks. "Sorry Yata. I got to go. Let's meet again sometimes." You grabbed your stuff and left in a hurry._

I closed my notebook, and leaned back in my chair. My room was almost empty, except for a bed, a desk, a chair and a wicker basket.

"Hey mess-up boy!" Shohei jumped onto me, hooking his arm around my neck, taking me down.

"Oh! What's this?" Bando grabbed my notebook.

"Shohei! Bando! It's for studying!" Bando opened it and started to read it.

"Looks like a journal. Oh! There's a girl in it."

"Bando! Pass it." Shohei released his hook and went far back.

Bando threw it in the air and Shohei caught it. Together they read the first page, making a ruckus.

"Hey! Give it back!" I chased them. Soon it became a game of monkey-in-the-middle. "Shohei! Bando!"

"Aren't you a little too old for writing diaries?" Bando joked.

"More like too old. What is he? 23? Shohei added.

"Ouch!" They both ended on the floor. Our king, Mikoto, stood at the door.

"Give it back." And he turned around.

* * *

"Hey guys, did you know that Yata found someone special? She was the cause of his mistakes." Shohei announced in the bar. We all nearly choked on our food.

"Isn't that great?" Anna said in her small voice to Mikoto as she tugged his shirt. Mikoto slightly nodded. Everyone else whistled and congratulated me.

"Anna..." I sweated a forceful smile.

"I'm glad you found someone Yata, but do not let it interfere our work." Izumo told me.

"Of-of course not!"

"So, who is Len exactly?" Masaomi innocently asked. Izumo, Mikoto and Anna froze. Yep, he asked about our newest clansmen. Len, well, we don't know who Len is. We don't even know Len's gender. Not even Mikoto knows.

"Oh, Len." Izumo broke out of his ice. "He was in a garbage bag..."

"Best not to ask anymore." Mikoto commented.

Everyone finished eating, most left for home. Except for Anna, Mikoto, Izumo, Chitose and Masaomi. Anna and Masaomi was talking about something that I couldn't hear. Izumo was shining his cups and Mikoto looked like he was thinking about something. Chitose approached me.

"Yata, my date was cancelled for this week, and seeing that you have someone. Wanna that my tickets?"

"What about taking Alice?"

"She got other plans."

"Oh, sure. Thanks." He handed me the tickets. Couple tickets for the amusement park. "Night."

"Good night."

I flopped onto my bed and flipped open my cell. My only contacts were, the HOMRA 's clansmen and Yuka. I texted Yuka.

**I got tickets to the amusement park for Sunday. Can you come? Yata**

After a while, I got a reply.

**Sure, I'll meet you at the station at 9 am. Yuka**

I turned off my cell and fell asleep, dreaming about all the awesome things we could do.

* * *

Me: Hmmmm... Doesn't feel right... Whatever! I don't even know how Len looks like... So... Time to scribble! *Draws on the walls of HORMA*

Izumo: GAHHHH! *Being held by everyone else* YOU-

Me: Gotta go! Oh and READERS! STAY TUNED! :


	2. Heart 2

Okay... So I got caught and now am stuck cleaning it off. So, why is the GREAT ONE doing work!? I can control their life and end it on a mere wish. (But I wouldn't, I'm too kind *Gasp* So that must be why!) Anyhow... Onwards my dear readers and ENJOY!

* * *

I waited by the ticket booth, 8:45 a.m. Just 15 minutes early. I was wearing, well, the same thing I would always wear. Ten minutes later, she arrived. Yuka was wearing a blue, high collar, checkered, sleeveless blouse and black shorts. Her hair had a blue elegant ribbon. I blushed at her appearance.

"I'm not late?" She glanced at her watch.

"Nope. You're five minutes early."

"When did you come?" She peered at my eyes.

"I-I just came!" I turned away. "L-let's go now."

We stood in line. I tried reaching for her hand, but instead I turned bright red. I heard other bystanders whispering some disheartening words... I glared at them, causing many to avoid us now. My hand finally grazed hers. I retreated instantly. Yuka stared at me and then smiled. She stuck out her hand. She stayed for a minute and was about to take it back. _Wait!_ I quickly grabbed it. Shortly after, I received a text from Chitose.

**You're hopeless :) Cares from Chitose**

What a way to show love.

We walked to many attractions and rode them all We spent hours on the rides, when my stomach growled. I thought that if I ignored it then it would go away and Yuka would not hear it. It happened again. People stared at me and I glared back.

"Are you hungry?"

"N-no!"

"Oh okay, well I'm hungry. I skipped breakfast, I overslept." She grinned, but she was lying. She wasn't a person to oversleep.

Stopping at some king of cafe, I ordered a sandwich, a bagel, a slice of cake and a drink. She ordered a small salad and tea.

"Aren't you hungry?" She smiled at me. Watching me embarrass myself by chomping on food.

"Yeah!"

"So... Can you speak to girls better now?"

"I d-dont know." I could only speak to Yuka without stuttering too much. A pathetic fact that I DON'T want her to know.

A mascot of a sunflower-bear-angel... thing... came by and stopped.

"Hello!" A fenimine cheerful voice chimed. I hoped it was a very girly boy, but fate is never kind.

"Anlia. Can you take a picture. Yuka handed her phone to the mascot.

"Sure! Is this the 'man' you're dating?" I turned red.

"I guess." I turned to more of a tomato. I got another text from yours truly.

**You're really hopeless, I feel sorry for that girl of yours. Why don't you let me have her. Cares from Chitose**

We came closer for the picture. Anlia gave Yuka her phone back after it vibrated.

"Oh... Thank you Anlia. Can you-?"

"Yay!" Anlia grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I only saw Yuka wave and turn around to walk away. _WHAT?! HEY! LET GO OF ME!_ I glared at the mascot but she wasn't scared. _WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? DAMN! IF IT'S WASN'T FOR THAT THEM RULE I'LL BE OUTTA HERE!_

* * *

I was locked in a storage room. It wasn't very bright at all. I sat on the table watching Anlia sorting through junk.

"You're worried, aren't ya?" She spoke without facing me. "No need to worry. I'm 200% sure she won't cheat on you. She isn't one to be anyways, _right?_?

"Mmmhyeah..." I muttered. Why would she think that? I know she wouldn't and I trust her on that.

"You don't sound very convinced! Tee hee! You know.. I've known her for all my life. Shemay be a little-no-very blunt, hardworking and serious, but from what I see. She treasures you. Don't let her slip away from you. She's one hell of a prize. (No pun intended... it just sounds like what Anlia would say.) But after all she's afraid of _you_ leaving her. And boys fawn over her all the time."

"I.. I w-went on many d-d-dates with her and always," I got frustrated. Then it hit me, I know nothing about her! For all I know she could be older than me! "Always! She would leave me! She never let me get close to her!" I shouted.

"Yuuta! Now you're being a brat!" She sounded as if she was scolding a child. "If you think she would just open up to you, what she's been hiding from me, her very own best friend, for a long time. Then you're wrong! I had to pry her open! She's afraid! Afraid of people leaving her! Did you tell her about yourself?!"

"N-"

"Aren't you just the same?! Except she doesn't know true happiness! She doesn't know asking such simple things could take off heavy burdens! If she knew... I'm sure... Che! I won't give her to you! You don't deserve her. I'm sure there are other _males_ who can make her happier. You're such a disgusting scum."

"No, I-!" My phone vibrated.

"Gah... She only said to stall him..." She muttered under her breath. "You better pick that up, _scum._ They called at lest three times. Sounds important."

My phone vibrated again, this time I was sure to pick it up.

"Hello.."

"Yuuta! Where have you been?! Anyway, hurry back, It's important."

"W-why?"

"Just hurry!" And he cut off the connection.

"Sounds like you have to go. Bye and _remember_. ... Oh! Does she know you're a HOMRA?" Anlia did not look like she was about to forgive me.

"H-how do you know?"

"Secret~~~" She sang.

Anlia had let me go. I skated(You know with his skateboard except I don't know how to word it...) to the corner bar. I made my way in. Everyone looked distressed. I looked around, no Anna. What ever happened to her, the Red King isn't too happy.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"That's the reason why I called you here. She's been taken... I shouldn't have left her alone!" Izumo explained.

"What do you mean-"

"The underground drug group." Mikoto whispered with anger.

"Then why don't we just get her back?"

"It's the Orange clan. (Yep, that's right! I made my own clan! I had a hard time thinking of a colour...I was about to use Purple but then I realized ah.. never mind... Orange huh...) They're protecting the group. You know how strong they are and how twisted. We need help to take them down. And since SCEPTER 4 seems to have a problem with them too... We decided just this once... to team up together..." Izumo took over.

We went ahead to the underground group. They were just a normal drug dealing group, until they decided to try to sell some to us. Of course we made sure that they will never do that again. Everyone took a deep breath...

"No blood! No bone! No ash!"

Several of us kicked the iron door open... and...

* * *

Me: Everyone seems not right at all... I need help! Feedback! Oh but noo too mean feedback! Anyway should I give Saruhiko Fushimi a chance at life? It'll be fun messing with his. What do you think? Oh and I need a name for the Orange clan and their members... *sighs* some one give me names! Be it females or males! What do you think of the Blue and Red team teaming up? Badass? Or Shit? I don't know! *Freaks out* Everyone tell me what do you think?! *Faints*


	3. Heart 3

I had a hard time writing this chapter, cause AAAAAHHHHH! Ehem... Well, enjoy. :)

* * *

It was dark, but with the light pouring in, we could see. The gang members were facing their backs to us, only twisting their heads to see. Each had a bat or a lethal-looking weapon in hand and a smile stretched across their faces.

"So, the group who made us lose so much profit came at last. Hey, everyone move over and show 'em their new prize." The, what I presumed was the newest leader of the drug dealing group, grinned evilly. The men stepped aside and revealed an unconscious girl with cuts and bruises all around.

I thought that I would be the first one to land a menacing hit but someone was faster. Red aura zipped past me and began to burn one of them. That's the cue for the rest of us. We charged at the enemies we once destroyed, knowing that we would win, but only to be taken down. Our faces met the ground. My ears were ringing, my eyes stung, my mouth felt dry, I couldn't breathe and I felt heavy, it was hard to move. _What is this? Damn!_ Orange filled my blurred vision.

"We will advance with sword in hand! For our cause is pure!" Said a very familiar captain. I could see his men all lined up behind him.

"Men! Draw your swords!" Awashima would always say.

"Akiyama, ready!"

"Benzai, ready!"

"Kamo, ready!"

"Domyoji, ready!"

"Enomoto, ready!"

"Fuse, ready!"

"Goto, ready!"

"Hidaka, ready!"

"Munakata, ready!"

After they called their own name, each would pull out their sword. Even without our eyes physically seeing the blue aura passing over us, we felt it. Gratefully the ringing, the stinging, and everything else disappeared. We all slowly stood up and picked up our weapons, if we had taken one beforehand.

"What? No words of thanks?" Awashima spoke.

"Ha! Thanks." I arrogantly replied. "What now Mikoto?"

"Burn them."

"Hell yeah! Rumble time! Let's go!" I charged at the 'boss' ready to swing my bat, when I was stopped. A blade was in my way and I didn't dare to move away. Everyone else broke into their own battles.

"Hello... Misaki!..."

"Fushimi! Outta my way, monkey!" I pressed forward.

"Have you seen what I've become!?" His face was twisted, he laughed.

"So, what? Have you also betrayed the Blue Dogs?! Monkey, YOU'RE ON!" Using my aura to boost my skateboard, I would aim for his head with my bat and every time he would deflect it. I circled him, going faster and faster. I let my bat ride just above the ground as I closed in. He jumped. _He fell for it! Damn Monkey!_ I jumped higher and swung my bat down hard. Monkey blocked it with his forearm but still he was tossed aside.

"Ha...ha...ha... I strive for power! What good is being a punk and a police when you have power?! You can take over the world! No one would disobey you! Come join me ... Misaki!" Something was wrong with him. I mean he was twist and not trustable, but this was madness. "Miiisaaakiii!"

"YOOOOOUUUUU! PAAYYY MEEEE BACCCKKK! GAAAHHH!" A girl charged past me and kicked Monkey in his face. He slowly got up, wiping the blood off his mouth. Everyone stopped to look at this girl, who we all don't know, to knock Monkey down.

"Tch! What the hell, bitch."

"Give me money! You shredded my sketchbook!Pay me back!" She was tearing. Her twin black braids were loose from her running and her glasses were cracked. "That had all my favourite sketches! Waahh!" She ran towards him.

"Wait idiot!" I reached for her, but before we knew it. She was sitting on Monkey, thumping hard on his chest and bawling her eyes. Everyone else returned to their battles, as I stood there watching him lose against a girl. Monkey had his throwing knives out and was ready for the kill.

"Enough, Fushimi! You are not to harm an innocent under the SCEPTER 4's order!" Their captain strictly told him across the room. He didn't stop, he was about to slice her. When a man called about.

"Members of my clan, you are to stop." He sat on a crate and sighed. "So this is what I get as a King who just came back from vacation?" _Kings aren't suppose to take any vacations..._ Now that I think about it, the Orange King was missing for about 5 years, that's when the Orange Clan started to act up. "I swore I said to protect justice and this is what I see, you people attacking another clan." An orange aura pass through everyone, and I could not move._ "_I am sorry for any inconvenience caused HORMA and SCEPTER 4, members disperse."

The orange head King left along with his followers. We easily wiped out the stupid drug group. Monkey had lost his energy to fight the girl who was still crying. Munakata approached Monkey as Izumo approached Anna. He picked her up in his arms and examined her injuries.

"She doesn't have too serious injuries, rest should do the trick." He reported. The rest of us sighed in relief.

"Fushimi, you are to be punished for acting without SCEPTER 4's order. In fact, I know what your punishment is going to be." Munakata had a hint of evil. Something that is rare. "We appreciate your help on this operation HORMA. We will take our leave." He focused his attention to us. They left with the girl.

* * *

It's been a few days since the rumble with the stupid drug group. Anna's healing nicely, but she is still weak. She can't stay awake for longer than an hour each day. The stupid drug group must have injected some weird drug into her. Everyone took turns watching over her for an hour, though Mikoto would stay for the rest. Everyone was tired. We searched the whole city looking for some kind of medicine to make her feel better. It was no use. No one heard about any new drug that could have the same effect as Anna's; crying while asleep, rashes, bruises, and coughs.

A month have passed, Awashima appeared at the bar but not in her usual uniform. Her hair was down and she was wearing casual clothing. I was sitting at the couch playing some game on my hand-held system.

"Welcome, Tundra woman." Izumo greeted.

"Please do not use that name."

"Alright, so what do you want?"

"The usual." He placed her drink in front of her. She took two cans of red bean paste... and dropped the paste in her drink. My face had a disgusted look. How can someone do that?! She does not understand culinary delight.

"What? You don't like the red bean paste I have?" Izumo was about to pour the red bean paste he held.

"Nope." She took a sip of her poisonous drink. "How's Anna?"

"She's fine, but now she's showing rejection to something in her blood."

"Hmmm?" It was about two weeks ago, just days after her first rejection reaction, we broke into a research lab to learn what was wrong. They gave us a picture of what was in her blood and told us, it was something they could not identify.

"Here's a picture of the virus." Izumo handed her the picture we got for free. She choked on her drink.

"Sorry, I have to go. Here's payment, don't need change." And she scurried out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Who knows..." And he went back to shining his cups.

* * *

I just realized, I'm constantly worrying if they are in character or not... -_-'

Well Thanks for reading and STAY TUNED!

_And cut!_


	4. Heart 4

Yata was relaxing on the couch on a fine day- fine it was until someone broke the door and dragged him along. A very familiar person dashed through the door- deciding to slash it into pieces. Izumo who happened to be near by, placed his cup that he was shining and nearly fainted. The man's glasses fell off and was crushed by a dainty foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Fushimi-san. I'll buy you another one." She walked in like a young lady, holding a holding a paper bag. "Ah! Hello, my name is Leila. Nice to meet you." She bowed to the two. She wore an pick off shoulder long sleeve dress that reached her knees and brown sandals. Her hairstyle was just the same- only neater.

"Izumo, nice to meet you Leila-chan." He continued with shining his cups. Yata himself stood ready for a battle, only to be stopped by Leila.

"Fushimi-san, we should head out and not bother them anymore." As they were about to leave, Izumo spoke.

"Yata, I need some new things, such as a door. Why don't you go and get some new ones." He smiled. Yata gulped and reluctantly went with them.

"Leila, why are you going to these type of stores? Don't you need art supplies or something?" Yata tailed behind.

"You see, I already bought what I need." She lifted her paper bag filled with art supplies. "I'm just here to find new glasses and a new door for your bar."

She and Fushimi will never say this to anyone, but the only reason why he charged through the door at HOMRA's was because Leila was forcing him to change his style of clothing. But no one knows that except for her and the victim.

They entered a store called Door-O-Ramma…. They had over a hundred doors on display. She walked up to the man by the counter. The grey man wore a brown stained apron, a red cap hat and bore a light gruff beard.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Ah, yes, I would like a door made for this entrance." She quickly sketched the HOMRA.

"That'll be $***** and will be ready by an hour."

"What are you doing? This is overpriced! We can make the door ourselves." Yata whispered to Leila and panicked at the price, it was overpriced. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Yeah, but it seems Izumo-san wants it to be made by a professional. Besides we need to look for glasses for Fushimi-san." Suddenly Yata felt a tug and was harshly pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fushimi was about to say something when Leila pulled on both their shirts, Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked away.

(Now this part you really must forgive me…. but alas you must imagine….)

They walked for hours just trying to find a pair of glasses that would fit Fushimi. She made him wear pink coloured, old fashioned, bold, crazy, and many other style- only using one trick. She made her face into a somewhat puppy eyes, somewhat crying, and somewhat evil smirk face. His reaction would always be the same. A BLU** would appear and he would reluctantly do what she wanted. Then she dragged the two boys to clothing stores and forced outfits they would never wear on them, subsequently she would sketch something on her sketch book and smile.

In the back of Yata's mind, he started to feel uneasy. Maybe it's just being in the sun all day and not having a single crumb of grub. Maybe.

"Thank you Fushimi-san and Yata-san. You two helped me finish my project for school. Here you go." She handed us money, forty dollars each. Just as Fushimi was about to take it, he was kicked and knocked down.

"What are you doing Fushimi! Are you squeezing money dry from poor little girls?! Why must I watch over you? You dirty little-" The female exclaimed with a familiar voice.

"Yuka! Fushimi-san is just taking his pay, remembered how I told you he destroyed my sketches for our project? Well he's our model, same with Yata-san."

Yata stood there frozen, million of thoughts entered his mind. It's another Yuka right? I mean she's ….

"Isn't that nice of you Yata? … Hello? Are you alright? You're sweating a lot." She waved her hand in his face.

"It'snotwhatitseems! I'mnotcheatingonyouoranythingjusttaggingalongwithm onkey!" I spat out. Fushimi laughed silently. Yata took a step back, only to see what she was wearing. The blue coat and the gold sabrer. "Munakata?" It slipped out of his mouth as quiet as a mouse. He hoped she would not answer him.

"Yes? My name is Munakata, Munakata Yuka. I'm surprised that you know. … What's wrong?"

He stood there for over 5 minutes to process nothing in his head. It just happens that she shares the same name as the Blue King, right? And it just happens that she likes the SCEPTER 4's uniform, right? And it just happens she resembles him in a lot of ways, right? He took five steps back before he ran off.

They watched him run before turning their attention to each other and gave a questioned look about his sudden and strange reaction. Well Fushimi mocked him silently.

"That was strange, wasn't it? Anyway Fushimi, as another punishment you are to carry - wait, where's your glasses?" He stayed silent, grumbling with no noise about something. Then Yuka remembered. "You have permission to talk."

"You don't know what I went through! My glasses, they were crushed by her foot!"

"Why didn't you just destroy Leila, like you would do?" He dropped his jaw and clammed it shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuka raised a brow. Fushimi was milder than usual. She playfully hugged Leila.

"Poor girl, what have he done to you? Poor sweet Leila."

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please forgive me…. I know I know, you all hate me for doing this… but I have no choice! Please do the three R's Thank you!


	5. Heart 5

Because of my love for you 5

I'm so sorry! I know the last chapter did not made any sense so hopefully this does. Or not… But I hope so! Cause I really suck. Anyway… Well should I rewrite it? Dammit! Even though I say Anna is 15 I still picture her as 11…. Darn it! And well I pretty much still picture them as the same age… uh oh….

Me: So… Misaki (I just love that name)

Misaki: Don't call me by that name! Don't use it! You-

Me: Anyhow… Before you didn't live(d)? at the bar so why do you now?

Misaki: … I got kicked out and had nowhere to go.

Me: -Is the reason why he lives at the bar. Such a lame reason.

Misaki: You-

Me: And onwards to the confusing story! Who likes Ib(Game)? You know I'm really starting to hate the first person perspective… a lot…. So I'm gonna start writing in third perspective and change the other chapters later (Or never 3 cause I'm lazy)

Yuka walked up to the Blue King, who was sitting at his desk doing a puzzle. He looked up and smile, she did the same. Looking closer at the 10 thousand piece puzzle, she placed a piece in the right spot.

"What no 'hellos' or anything?"He fixed his glasses just because it became a habit of his. She let out a small laugh.

"Hello, onii-san." She gave him a slight peck on his cheek. "Is there any reason why you called me here? You know today is my day-off."

"So why is it that you are wearing your uniform if it is your day off?"

"Just had a slight guess I will be needing it." He laughed and passed her a folder. She quickly went through the content and dropped the folder, she barely caught it in time. She slammed the folder onto the desk.

"What the hell is this?! Where did you find this?" She spoke angrily through her teeth.

"I received it from Awashima. Said she got it from Izumo. Who said it was injected in Anna by that drug group."

"And how did they get it?"

"That's what I want you to find out, and end it before it will destroy everything. Also find the serum."

"Why are you pushing this onto me? You know I don't want to deal with it anymore. It could kill me too."

"And you know I don't want to lose you too, but I have faith you can do the mission. Enough of that, you can deal with it tomorrow. So how was the shopping?"

"He started to act strange, like it wasn't him. He denied being him usual self, the all being wipe them all out and sarcasticness. Did he burn out his attitude?"

"I don't think so, you saw what he did before."

Fushimi started to attack other members and swore at Munakata. It took 12 men to hold him down before the Blue King told him his punishment. Something Yuka would never thought her brother would do something of the sorts. He threaten Fushimi by holding his saber by his face.

"Fushimi, you are to tag along with Leila while she shops for her new sketch book, pay for it and will not speak a word. In fact just to make sure, the Orange King offered to help. Speak of the devil, here he comes." He released his hold on the saber and faced the King. "Welcome to SCEPTER 4's headquarters, Orange King, Taiga."

"Hello, Blue King, Munakata. I'm here because I did said I would help you control… that." He pointed at the growling monkey. "So what can I do?"

"It would be nice to have him not be able to speak unless given permission by myself, Leila, or Yuka."

"Seems simple enough." Focusing his hand, finger spread apart and orange glow appeared. The glow was bright enough to hide his amused grin. Fushimi began to protest but was cut off by no sound coming out of his throat. The glow faded. "There, that should work. Now if he can't talk after 48 hours, notify me. I shall take my leave."

"Thank you Orange King." Munakata turned to his sister. "Yuka, can you watch over Fushimi in case he does something inappropriate."

"Yes sir." She bowed. "This should be amusing. Right Fushimi?"

They both snickered at the memory. Yuka sighed and picked up the folder.

"I guess I'll work on this now. Might as well."

"… Take care."

Dammit! Yata pulled locks of my hair frustratedly. Why did I like her? Do I still like her even though she's part of SCEPTER 4? He laid on his back staring unfocused at the ceiling. What am I gonna do now? I can't tell everyone that she's part of SCEPTER 4. More doubtful and confusing thoughts came to him.

He heard a knock on the door. Yata groaned at the sudden sound. Placing his hat on, he called the visitor in. Anna, paler than usual, walked in dressed in a simple red nightgown.

"Hey Anna."

"Sorry to bother you, but Izumo said it was time you get out of your room and do something helpful… Are you not feeling well? I can tell Izumo that."

"No Anna, I'm fine. Sorry for making you worried. Let's go down." Yata forced himself up. Unknowingly he missed the first step and slipped. Anna tried to hold me up but Yata, an adult was too heavy for a child and they tumbled their way down.

"What the hell is that?!" Izumo shouted and appeared at the stairs. He gasped and reached for Anna. "Anna!" It wasn't a scream or loud, but just enough to show concern. Seconds after Mikoto appeared out of 'their' room. It wasn't really 'theirs' but Mikoto's room with Anna freeloading it because it made them feel 'better'. Slowly Yata got up, groaning at the pain in his back. He sat up in a butterfly position.

"Is Anna okay?"

"I'm fine."

"She seems fine," Izumo answered and turned him. "What on Earth is on your mind for you to actually fall?" He handed Anna to Mikoto and he had brought her up into their room.

"I- Nothing." Yata looked away. "S-so what should I do now?" He faced the owner and got up. Izumo released a puff of air, knowing that he won't get an answer from the young male.

"Well the first thing you can do is eat your dinner, then replace the door."

Yuka, with some blood stains on her newly washed uniform, stared at the burnt scene of the battle of the never-ever-going-to-happen-or-so-she-thought Red and Blue Clan from the shadows. She claimed it was safe in her mind and jumped to the ground from the frail metal roof. One wrong move and it would be the end of her. She walked around charred things that she wishes that she could not identify what it was, but being in SCEPTER 4's 'clean-up' elites, she knew what it was.

The Clean-up elites, were a group of people who specializes in hiding anything, from big scandals to secrets from parents- not that they did accept missions like hiding from parents. After all they are a group for justice.

Nothing is here worth inspection. She thought before she tripped over a scorched metal box. The dial was still intact. Perfect. She knelt down before the box and ripped the dial out, kicked the box lightly, and slashed the safe in half with her saber, careful not to destroy any content inside.

She went back to the headquarters and decided what the content was would be felt with later. Yuka just wanted a nice long bath without her brother telling her to hurry or she might catch a cold and sleep.

Anna stirred in her sleep as she was extremely weak from the fall when Mikoto stroked her hair. The two had a peaceful atmosphere to themselves and would not want anything more. Slowly and subtle she whispered names of the member of HORMA Starting with Izumo, then Tatara, Yata, Kamamoto, Chitose, Masaomi, Fujishima, Bando, Shohei, Eric, Fushimi and lately Mikoto. He smiled as she called each and every one. It became so peaceful, quiet and soothing, that he climb in the bed and fell asleep along with Anna. Their hand never letting go. Maybe fate one day will be kind to all of them and let them go on a peaceful trip to somewhere peaceful.

Munakata stood at the door, waiting and tapping his foot. He was wearing a casual white tee-shirt and some slacks. (or so the author calls them or not.) He knocked on the door twice.

"Yuka, hurry. You might catch a cold."

"Onii-san I'm fine. Just give me ten more minutes and I'll be out."

"Fine, you promise."

"Yes sir." Deciding that he pastured her enough he walked back into the living room to watch some news. She came out resting her arms against the back of the couch, with the tips of her hair wet. The house they lived in wasn't necessary large or regal. Just a simple leather couch in the middle, a 16-inch tv in front, a glass coffee table in-between. A wooden dining set behind, a kitchen to the left and a hallway, which had the bedrooms and washroom.

"Onii-san, whatever you're wearing it seems to resemble the Red King, Souh Mikoto a lot. Makes me wonder why you two aren't friends."

"I have no comment on whatsoever you said."

"Well, good night then."

"Good night."

Yata was very surprised when a person taller than himself, came in the bar wearing a black garbage bag and a paper bag over it's head. Izumo placed down the cup he was shining.

"Welcome Len. Glad to see you here. Do you want anything?"

Len… Did he just say Len?

Yata could not believe his eyes, so they weren't lying not that he suspected his king and his princess for lying, Izumo was another thing. The person bowed in acknowledgement.

"Hello~ Izumo~ and Lover boy Misaki~!" Yata felt that he heard that one voice before and didn't thought much to it because Len had called him Misaki and Lover boy.

How does Len know?! Wait I mean what I"m not in love! Am I?

"Don't you dare…." Yata growled at the person in bags. He got up only to be stopped from the grabbing at the arm by Izumo.

"Heard you ran from Yuka-chan~"

"Who are you?" Yata narrowed his brows and continued to growl. The people who knew her name was Chitose, Bando and Shohei. Of course none of them would wear what the person was wearing, they all have a decent fashion sense.

"Is that the name of Yata's first girlfriend?" Izumo curiously asked.

"Why yes it is and he can never make her happy. After all he can't even tell her that he is part of HORMA, though I think she knows." Yata was taken back, whatever Len said to him sounded like what Anlia had said to him. Yet the suspicion in Yata's mind never grew.

The three heard small and light taps down the steps, and Anna's head poked through the archway. Her ever-long hair swayed with the motion and her intense stare, burned through the person in bags. Len stepped back in surprise.

"Relax Anna-chan~ I won't bite~" Len waved it's(N/a WhatelsecanIcallLen?) hand furiously hoping she would buy it. Her intense stare calmed a little and she relaxed. "My, aren't you paler than usual. Are you sure you're eating enough? Izumo-chan! Cook some meals." Len proceeded to play with her hair. "My! What silky hair. Oh and Yata-chan please go away!" Len sang in a carefree tone with a dark shadow. Yata gulped, frowned and walked back to his room grumbling something to low to hear. "Anna-chan, let's have a girl talk3."

"Len, why are you here?" Anna took out her red marble and read Len's head through the glass ball.

"You see, Anna-chan." Len continued without answering Anna's question. "Len is my last name and my first name is…"

Well Let's see if this makes sense and I might actually rewrite the last chapter cause that chapter even made me go wtf so yeah…. I don't want to even look at it… Oh dear….. Oh and what is a beta reader? Anyway, More Anna, not the way I like it but what the heck. Or not. :|


	6. Heart 6

Because of my love for you 6

…. Yeah. Um So… Sorry for nonsense… I … yeah… so…. …. Oh fudge sticks… I realized I forgot the -sans -sama -chan stuff in the first few chapts so…. whatever!

* * *

Five presences were in the same room. Four stood in a line before a man who sat in his desk, with his finders interlocked. The focus between all was unbreakable.

"The four of you will form a brief all-female team for this assignment. This mission is simple, retrieve all of the serum and destroy the traces of it's existence. Yuka will be the leader, as she knows what it looks like. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed." As the four went off, the Blue King secretly prayed that his sister will be safe. He laughed at himself. _Praying to whom?_ There is no god.

Yuka in her blue uniform lead her comrades to the location of their target. Awashima followed closely behind, then another member of SCEPTER 4 and lastly a person who is not wearing the blue but had a red theme to it and a paper bag on the head.

"Ne~ Yuka-chan, why is it back? I was sure we destroyed it last time."

"I- I don't know. Not at all. All we know is that it came back and already claimed the first victim… Kushina, Kushina Anna. I want to help her."

"Wait… does that mean it got weaker? Because Anna-chan was pretty much healthy when I saw her."

"No Len… it got stronger. But Kushina-san is a strain so the affects are weaker."

"Munakata-san what are you talking about? What is this virus that came back?" Awashima who was silently listening to the two's conversation, questioned.

"Did you not read the file? The virus is called Triple Angel's End. A torture machine. The first dose sends one into never ending death pain, the pain will stay until the second dose is given. Once it's injected, the person will heal and the last dose sends one into an agonizing death."

"Th-that's too cruel. Who on Earth would create such a thing?"

"….Ah, we're almost there. Just to let you know, Leila might come…. Ha…. Never thought I'll see this place or come to this place again."

Yuka noticed shadows heading to her direction. She motioned everyone to split up and hide. She waited and waited, she rather hide and wait than to fight, but in this case… She signalled everyone to attack. The SCEPTER 4 clansmen pulled out their swords. She charged at one scientist before her sword was deflected. She recognized the orange aura.

"Lilium Bulbiferum! What are- No wait!" She slashed at the man, and noticed the faint hand movement he did. "Everyone! Retreat!" She jumped back.

"No you don't! We will have some fun." The man said and more men in orange circled them.

The Blue King paced in his office nervously.

_ It's been nearly 12 years… so why?_

Then he felt his aura pulsing, it was not his, but his sister's. He carefully read the pulses.

"We.. have.. failed… leave us… the Orange Clan… betrayed… their … King.. sorry… oni-san.. thank you... for raising me and I…. love you… I just…. wa..." He clenched his fist. "Yuka! No! I gotta get there fast!"

"Sir, I understand your wish, but you can not go. You can send other men." Leila said by the doorway. Munakata understood why he couldn't go. One, that place was his only other fear besides losing Yuka. Two he can not risk his life to save her while he had to run his clan. He grabbed his phone and dialled the number he thought he would never call- again.

He waited for someone to pick up. First ring… Second ring… Third ring… Fourth ring… Just as he was to curse and destroy his phone, someone answered.

"Hello? This is HORMA. We are not available at the moment. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can."

"Izumo, this is no time to play around! I need your help." Munakata rushed.

"Oh, it's the Blue King Munakata-chan."

"Please… Please save her. I beg you. Please save my sister! It's the Triple Angel's End."

"What?! How is that?"

"I don't know… but it was the Triple Angel's End in Kushina's body."

"That doesn't make sense… if it was I would know!"

"Kushina is a little different from us and they have grown stronger. Please for Yuka and Anna!"

"Alright I understand. I'll help. Just stay calm."

"Thank you. I-I'll send some of my men to help.

"That'll be nice."

Izumo carefully put the phone down. He sighed and used his hand to support his thoughts.

"God… why…" He muttered. "Yata and Kamamoto, follow me. We are going on an urgent emergency mission. This could help Anna." Izumo ran out the from behind the bar and was stopped by the Red King who just came down.

"…. Where?"

"Just a quick mission…"

"A quick mission?! It could help Anna!" Yata blurted. Mikoto expression changed slightly.

"What do you mean Izumo?" Mikoto glared at the older male.

"Em… Let's just say some of my old friends have the serum for Anna…. Well we should head out now. Ha.. Ha.." He replied nervously.

"I'm coming."

The way there was awfully quiet but that was what Izumo needed. He needed to sort out his thoughts. He couldn't believe it came back. _Was it to haunt the survivors?_ Mikoto watched his right hand man with some worry. The rest did too, but they all kept quiet because they felt it was a territory they shouldn't pass. Somehow Mikoto also had a feeling it was connected to the day Izumo disappeared for a few week 12 years ago.

"Where we going?"

"To someplace I thought I will never see again. Make sure you do get injected with anything once we arrive."

The scene they saw burned into their minds. Many Blue Clansmen were on the ground, bending in all sorts of way, bodies going up and down- like having horrible seizures. Foams coming out of their mouths and eyes rolled to the pupil could no longer be seen. Only Yuka, Awashima and Len was still up and dodging each strike the researchers attempted.

"Yuk-" Yata screamed.

"Yuka!" Izumo cut off. She turned to look.

"Izumo-san! Watch out. I don't want to think of what might happen and don't destroy any of the serum. We need them for my comrades… FOR ****QN FQE*TQ$ NF*VQ*G*Q (Language Yuka, language.)" Her focus went back to the researcher.

"No matter what, do not even touch the needle. Even a graze can mentally kill you." Izumo warned.

Yuka was getting tired of dodging. Then she saw the Red Clansmen using their red fiery aura. The only other reason why no one in her clan used their aura was because she hadn't given the order to and Len is good enough that she doesn't need her aura at all.

"Permission granted to use aura." Yuka laughed.

Everything ended in a few quick blue waves. The remaining Blue Clansmen sheathed their sabers.

"Who has the serum? I need it now and someone contact headquarters." Yuka ordered.

"You mean the needles?" Yata asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, Izumo has them." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bartender.

"Alright, Izumo-san can you give them the shot? I'm going to head in and end this for all."

"No. I will go with you." He demanded.

"Are you sure? Since…"

"A man needs to face their fears." It was surprising for Mikoto and Yata for Izumo to say something like that.

"… Fine. Awashima-san please stay with Len- wherever she is. And help administrate the serum. She knows what to do. Oh… Don't inject it twice to one, or it's the end for them." Yuka reluctantly ordered. "Anl- er, Len. You know what you need to do." She shouted to nowhere.

Yuka was up front along with Izumo. Mikoto followed behind and Yata was last. Kamamoto stayed behind. The young boy was grumpy at the fact that he was last and not second and how Izumo was upfront and acted like her knew her. He shook his head to get rid of his wired thought.

"Yata-san keep your guard up!" Yuka was tense, just as how Izumo was too. Yata flinched at her voice.

They made their way to the research room, blowing and burning all in their way and collecting the needles each and every one carried. Izumo ran ahead just by a step into the main room.

"Izumo-san!" Yuka noticed the shadow and barely pushed him out of the way. In return (Cliché moment), she was injected.

She fell and was caught- last moment again, by Yata. Conscious, numbed and mentally tortured. A booming laugh laughed at the girl who was down.

"Never thought I'll see you again number 47 and 46. What happened to number 48?"

"I never thought we'll see this place, you or that damn virus again too. But I guess this is a small world. My brother is doing just fine _Blain_."

"So do you like the new power-up? I had two dose injected to the albino and she was fine. Can you believe that?"

"TWO!? For goodness sake…"

"Seems like you can't either. By now the affects should be kicking in. HAHAHA! You have less than 10 hours to say goodbye to your precious."

"Tch… you didn't have to say that out loud. Izumo-san, leave me here and run like hell with what we have. I'll deal with this."

"I-i can't-"

"Shut up! I'm not leaving you here. Explain to me! What on Earth are you talking about?!" Yata intercepted and gave a light long squeeze to the girl in his arms.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?!" He was shouting.

"Cool it Yata. It's indescribable. We'll go Yuka. Just be careful and we will definitely come back for you." Izumo spoke.

"Thanks." Slowly she got up, stumbling.

Izumo grabbed Mikoto, who was a little annoyed by the fact that no one explained anything to him. Yata stood there watching the girl he lo*** amazed.

She made sure they were all gone, then collapsed again. She was forcing herself awake.

"Nice heroic act number 47. I can't believe you endured the affects till now. Mentally tortured, seeing yourself ripped to pieces little by little and watching you precious die over and over again." Blain had to rub it.

"Aren't you betraying your code?" She bite her lips.

"What code? The code was lost 13 years ago. When that idiot- Anyway, almost lost my calm. You should be _honoured_ number 47."

"I'm honoured. But now it's time for you to fall."

"Me? Fall? Never! You're on the ground! And I will reach the peak! I am the hero!" He loomed over.

"Just see." She pushed herself to stand up straight and tall. and shaking. "Just… just see… just see what you did to us! You wanted to create angels but you… you create devils that will haunt you1" She stopped shaking, her muscles relaxed. "We will end you forever!"

"We? I only see you.- no wait. No what?! 1… 2 .. no 6 swords?! How? But these aren't the kings- wait no one is. Ah! Tell number 48 I said congrats. But I need to go."

"COWARD!"

Yuka walked out alone, losing her legs every so often. Scepter 4's medic team arrived. Leila ran to greet the injured and nearly to death girl.

"You alright?" Leila handed her a tower.

"… I need a quiet place…" The older one accepted the rag.

"You were…. they didn't tell me…. What liars…" Leila teared.

"Yuka!" Yata ran into the alleyway where Yuka had pulled her friend. "Are-"

"Ah… Yata-san." She greeted as he flinched. "It was nice knowing you but I think we need to end this."

"Wha- wait!"

"Shove it punk." Yuka walked off.

"Yuka…. Yata-san I think it's for the best." Leile followed behind concerned about Yata.

Yata was stiff. It was a first for him. It was his only second firsts. He wanted so much more firsts. (Lollll) He didn't notice Len who jumped down and punched him in the face.

"What the hell! You!" He saw tears streaming down from the paper bag.

"I told you. You weren't worth her time."

* * *

Wellllll….. so yeah…. The three R's XD? I have to say… I have a lot of nonsense, but it will work out in the end! It always do!?


End file.
